


She Doesn’t Like The Nightmares; They Keep Her Up At Night

by GretchenSinister



Category: Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Jack finds someone when exploring Pitch Black's lair after the events of the movie.





	She Doesn’t Like The Nightmares; They Keep Her Up At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 10/7/2014.

Jack didn’t expect to find a girl in what was left of Pitch’s lair after the Easter battle, but she was there, all right, sitting on a high ledge in a narrow cavern.

“Hey there,” he called, flying up near her. “Are you okay?”

She wore a white dress a few decades out of style, and let her long black hair fall over her face. Jack couldn’t see anything of her expression, but he could tell that she nodded, then shook her head. She wrapped her arms tighter around her knees. 

Jack noticed that she was sitting in a shallow pool of water, and, judging by her bare feet, might have been doing so for a really long time.

“Hey,” he said again. “I’m not going to hurt you. You want to tell me what happened? You want to stay here?”

She pushed some of her hair back.

One of the perks of being immortal and invisible–after a few decades, you can say  _I’ve seen worse_  to almost anything.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. “You,” she said. “You were in the water.” She took in his snow white skin, the soft shine of his hair, his bright blue eyes. “How?”

“I saw the moon,” Jack said.

Her face twists. “I didn’t.”

“Why are you here?” Jack asked. He racked his brains for some logical reason. “Were you…gotten?”

“When I was bad they didn’t give me to the boogeyman,” she said. “They gave me to the doctors.” She scowled. “The doctors didn’t make me good, and then they put me in the water. I didn’t die right away.

"I was scared, and so I know he was there. But it wasn’t until I got angry that he told me he was there.” She pushed more hair back from her face. “He said he’d be a better daddy. And he was. But then he started making nightmares. I told him I didn’t like them. And now he’s gone and the nightmares are still here. I can’t get away from them. Why’d they have to be horses?” she asked, without expecting Jack to answer.

“I can get you out,” Jack said, recognizing where help was needed, even if he didn’t know the whole story. “This place is about to fall apart. But first…can I get your name?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #this crossover fascinates me #mostly because The Ring is one of the most terrifying movies I've ever seen #anyway the films are both Dreamworks #so #it makes sense?
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: oooooooooooh i like this. i like this a lot. Also, A+ for Jack being super chill about how Samara looks.
> 
> tejoxys said: fffff I really like this.


End file.
